1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticidal composition and a method for controlling harmful insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP 2004-2363 A describes that 4-methoxymethyl-2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzyl 3-(2-cyano-1-propenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate has a pesticidal activity, and JP-2004-2363 A describes compositions containing the compound, dichloromethane and kerosene in its Preparative Examples and Examples.